Ion (Emotional Entity)
"I watch the first sentient creature in the universe to ever '''will' itself to move...do just that. And it is the origin of willpower itself. The creature ignites with emerald light and transforms, elevated above the others. It is Ion."'' --The Entity-possessed Sinestro speaking of Ion's creation/transformation. Ion is the living embodiment and source of all of the willpower generated by sentient beings in the entire universe, and the first organism to tap into the Green Light of Willpower. History Origin After the White Light was shattered into the seven colors of the rainbow and the seven feelings of the Emotional Spectrum, the Entity was hidden within the core of the planet Earth. This led to life being generated across the universe, beginning on Earth. Later, this led to the rise of sentient beings, seven of whom eventually were the first to tap into the power and corresponding light of emotions and were transformed into cosmic-level entites of staggering power. At an unspecified point in time, Ion became the first sentient being to ever will itself to move. This was the origin of willpower itself, and caused Ion to transform into the embodiment of will. It was the first of the seven emotional entities to come into existance. At some point in the distant past, the Spectre tried to hunt down and destroy the various Emotional Entities. It did this because it believed that the entities were far too dangerous to otherwise be left alone and had too much potential influcence on regular life-forms within the universe. It is unknown if the Spectre encountered Ion during its hunt for the emotional entities. Kyle Rayner Sodam Yat Blackest Night While Sinestro was possessed by the Entity, he saw the creation/transformations of the seven emotional entities, including Ion. Brightest Day Powers and Abilities Powers *'Willpower' - As the physical manifestation of willpower and the Green Light, Ion has near-infinite will-based powers on a vastly greater scale than any regular Green Lantern. **'Green Energy Manipulation': As the embodiment of willpower, Ion can generate and manipulate amounts of the Green Light. It therefore has powers similar to, but far greater than, a Green Lantern Power Ring. ***'Construct Creation' - Ion (and its host) can thus use its powers to generate hard light constructs, limited only by the user's imagination. ***'Protective Aura' - Ion can endow its host with a personal force shield that protects the host from attack and potential harm. This protection extends to environmental conditions. The field can remain active even if the host is unconscious. *'Immortality': As an entity based upon willpower, Ion is immortal and therefore cannot be destroyed. *'Possession' - Ion is capable of taking possession of (or at least inhabiting within) a being's body as long as they have a will. *'Willpower Connection' - Ion can make a connection with someone who has incredible willpower. *'Reality Manipulation' - Ion has enough sheer power to alter the fabric of reality to suit its desires if it so pleases. *'Time Manipulation' - Ion has enough sheer power to alter the fabric of time to suit its desires if it so pleases. *'Flight' - As the Green Light itself, Ion (and its host) is capable of using its powers for self-powered flight. *'Psionics' - Ion (and its host) have near-limitless psychic-based powers. *'Universal Awareness' - Ion (and its host) has a universal awareness of incidents. Abilities *As it is the physical manifestation of willpower and the green light, the powers that Ion possesses are actually natural abilities, as side-affects of being an emotional entity. Strengths *'Hope' - Ion can be greatly strengthened by the Blue Light of Hope. *'Imagination' - Ion and its host are limited in only one aspect, for the most part: the extent of the host's imagination and creativity. Weaknesses *'Host Required' - Without a host, Ion is either impotent or at the very least unable to access its full powers. Personality and Appearance Ion does not speak, but it is known to be a gentle and benevolent being. Ion appears in the form of a giant glowing transparent-green fish-like or whale-like being. Of interest is that Ion's lure is in the form of a lantern, similar to the Green Lantern Power Batteries that the Green Lantern Corps use. Also notable is that the Green Lantern symbol can be seen several times on the top of Ion's body. This was the original inspiration for the Corps emblem, and the Guardians of the Universe selected this pattern for use in their Corps in honor of Ion. Equipment *None; as the physical manifestation of willpower and the Green Light itself, Ion has no need of an Green Lantern Power Ring, a Green Lantern Power Battery, or even the Green Lantern Central Power Battery to tap into the power of the Green Light. Quotes :"You are not Ion, Kyle Rayner. You are simply the '''host' for it. Just as Hal Jordan was the host for Parallax. But where the living embodiment of fear controls...the living embodiment of willpower simply supports. Of course, that means in itself Ion is powerful--but only as long as it has a host to live within."'' --Sinestro to Kyle Rayner :"What are you doing in our sector, Kyle Rayner?" "This buzzing noise woke me up. I followed the noise to your sector. And I can still hear it." Kyle Rayner as Ion explaining his cosmic awareness power to Vode-M. Notes Appearance List :Appearance List Incomplete; Needs Complete Ordering and Notation. *''Green Lantern Corps Vol 2 17'' *''Green Lantern Corps Vol 2 18'' *''Green Lantern Corps Vol 2 23'' *''Green Lantern Corps Vol 2 30'' *''Green Lantern Corps Vol 2 36'' *''Green Lantern Corps Vol 2 37'' *''Green Lantern/Power Girl Vol 1 1'' *''Green Lantern: Circle of Fire Vol 1 1'' *''Green Lantern Vol 3 145'' *''Green Lantern Vol 3 146'' *''Green Lantern Vol 3 148'' *''Green Lantern Vol 3 149'' *''Green Lantern Vol 3 150'' *''Tales of the Sinestro Corps: Ion Vol 1 1'' *''Tales of the Sinestro Corps: Superman-Prime Vol 1 1'' *''Green Lantern Sinestro Corps Special Vol 1 1'' *''Countdown Vol 1 38'' *''Tales of the Sinestro Corps: Ion Vol 1 1'' *''Green Lantern/Power Girl Vol 1 1'' *''Green Lantern Vol 4 43'' *''Green Lantern Vol 4 52'' - (In a Flashback/Vision) *''Green Lantern Vol 4 54'' See Also *Emotional Entities *Emotional Entities/Gallery External Links *The GL Wiki's Ion Page *The DC Wiki's Ion Page *Ion at Wikipedia Category:Emotional Entities Category:Willpower